Kuroko no Basket- old friends collide with new ones
by Rockergirl7760
Summary: Kuroko is trying his best to get better and then a blast from the past sends him into thought. What does he want exactly? There is drama and yaoi and relationships and fighting in this so if you dont like that then go away :P
1. Chapter 1

((ok, I am going to try to keep this going for a while, maybe one update a , sooner if you guys like it. I just noticed that there aren't many kuroko no basket that goes on for long so I thought I would make one...))

Kuroko was at practice and was going one on one with Kagami repeatedly. The coach was watching and giving Kuroko tips on how he could improve. Kuroko was running back and fourth in a desperate attempt to try yo keep up with Kagami, he was failing though, and this was with Kagami trying to take it easy on him. He tried to shoot the ball every chance he got but he usually ended up missing.

Kuroko was nearing his end, sweat was pouring down from his face and he could barley walk let alone play basketball against their ace. Kuroko dropped to his knees and gasped for air.

"get up Kuroko we aren't finished." The coach said.

Kuroko stayed on the ground "please just give me a few minutes to catch my breathe."

That's when a certain red headed coach walked in with his arms crossed in front of his chest and stood in front of Kuroko.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, still sucking in air, and he tried his best to get up onto his feet to face him. When kuroko propped himself up on his feet and tried to maintain his usual apathetic expression as he continued to gasp for as much air as he could get trough is mouth.

"Hello, akashi-kun." Kuroko said in between gasps.

"Hello Tetsuya. I see your stamina hasn't improved much." Akashi replied.

"Who are you?" The coach asked as she stepped forward.

Akashi looked at her and then back at Kuroko "i am Akashi Seijuro." He answer as he examined Kuroko. "Tetsuya, you should breathe through your nose and out through your mouth, its the most efficient way. Haven't i taught you that before? Or did you forget?"

Kuroko stopped panting so hard as he straightened up and returned slightly back to normal. He was still sweating a lot but at least he wasn't as desperate for air. Kuroko looked at Akashi with his apathetic expression "Why are you here, Akashi?"

((sorry that was kind of short and sorry for the mispellings and stuff, im typing this from my phone so its a little difficult. Anyway, please review and rate this story and i will try to update it soon ^.^))


	2. Chapter 2

((Sorry it took a while, my health hasn't been the best and I've just been caught up in stuff . I'll try to make this chapter longish...))

Akashi smirked slightly at Kurokos question. He knew very well why he was here, he was there for multiple reason, but he could only tell Kuroko one reason...for now anyways.

"I want a joint practice." Akashi stated.

This is when the couch decided to jump in to seize the opportunity.

"We will gladly accept!" She stated loudly and clearly. She didn't want such a good opportunity to slip through her fingers.

Kuroko continued to stare blankly at Akashi, who's smirk had faded long ago. "I would like the practice to take place at my school, as soon as possible if that is okay with you." He said, directed at the couch but still looking at Kuroko.

"uh,yes that's fine! Tomorrow? Or is that too soon?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect."

Akashi turne to walk out of the gym and then said over his shoulder "see you then."

Kuroko looked at the back of his former team mate. It's not that he didn't want to see Akashi, it's just, it brought back memories. They weren't bad memories, in fact they were good ones. But remembering the friendship he used to have with the generation of merciless left an empty feeling inside of him.

He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He had new friends now, a new school, a new team, a new light, and a new captain. He shouldn't be feeling such things, especially not now.

But still, he missed his close relationship with them.

the next day at the joint practice

Kuroko, along with the rest of the Seiren team, walked off of the bus and into the gym of Akashi's school. Cold air slapped then in the face as they opened the gym doors. They were greeted by the team who was still warming up.

They all walked in and Akashi noticed, so of course he went to then to greet them.

"Hello, we are just finishing our warm up so if you want to warm up you can."

Kuroko looked around rand then widened his eyes at what he saw. The generation of miracles, sitting on the bleachers.

"Akashi." Kuroko said as he returned his blank gaze towards Akashi.

"Yes, Tetsuya?" Akashi replied.

"What are they doing here?"

"They are here to observe, I thought it would be a learning experience for us all."

Kuroko ignored Akashi's last statement and went into the gym waking with his team and started to warm up.

When they were all finished warming up, it was game time. Even though it was a practice game, everyone on the Seiren team treated it like it was a really important game that they couldn't lose.

The coach regular she regulars, including Kagami and Kuroko. When Kuroko set foot on the gym floor he immediately felt uneasy. He had been feeling like this since his extra training, but it worsened under the eyes of his old captain.

Was he not getting enough sleep? Not eating enough? Or was it simple aching? He had no idea, all he knew is that he felt like he would collapse at any moment. He dismissed the feeling though, he needed to do his best. Not just for his team, but also for him.

Kuroko did his usual passes and such to Kagami as the pace did anything but lessen. Kuroko was already panting and sweating, only ten minutes into the game. Kuroko's effectiveness didn't seem to do anything against Akashi for the most part and was left running after the ball.

After a while, the score gap kept growing wider and wider as Seiren tried desperately to catch up, in a failed attempt.

Kuroko was getting visibly paler and his vision was blurry. He could barley stand anymore let alone run at this fast pace. The extra training obviously didn't do him any good if he was feeling like this already.

The ball got out of bounds an Kuroko was called to throw it in. He heard his name called repeatedly but he didn't make a move, instead he stared at the floor as his body seemed to away back and fourth.

Then he fell to the ground with A loud thud and the next thing he knew everyone was crowding over him, including the generation of miracles. He looked up at Akashi and continued panting. He could hear and see everything, but he could barley move. His vision got blurry and his hearing began to get muffled.

"Tetsuya, in through your nose and out through your mouth." Akashi kept repeating.

Kuroko did as he was told and then everything went black. Nothing but darkness surrounded him as everything left him, all alone.

((sorry for the sucky chapter and everything, it's hard to write this from my gone with autocorrect and everything getting in the way. But I hope you like it, updates to come))


	3. Chapter 3

((I'm posting this chapter a little early because...well because I can :P))

Kuroko felt a splitting pain in his head as he came to. Over him was Akashi. Kuroko tried to sit up but Akashi gently pushed him back down.

"you shouldn't be moving that much, you need rest." Akashi said as he stood over Kuroko.

"what happened?" Kuroko asks as he leans his head back into the pillow in an attempt to help ease some of the pain.

"You passed out during the practice, probably due to over working yourself."

Kuroko looked away towards the window "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not too long, thirty minutes. I made your team leave along with the rest of the generation of miracles. I also ended my teams practice early."

"I'm sorry."

Akashi smiled, probably more of a smirk. He gently grabbed Kuroko's chin and brought his face towards him to where they were facing each other. Kuroko blushed lightly as he felt Akashi's breath against his face.

"Tetsuya."

"Y-yes?"

"The only thing you should apologize for is being oblivious."

"excuse me?"

Akashi let out a small chuckle "perfect example."

"What are you getting at?"

"This."

Akashi leant down to lightly kiss kurokos lips. They were soft as Akashi nipped at his bottom lip to gain greater access. Once Akashi did that Kuroko opened his mouth and Akashi stuck his tongue in to explore and to taste Kuroko's mouth.

At first Kuroko widened his eyes in shock but then he quickly closed them in pleasure to enjoy the kiss. He grabbed Akashi's upper arms as Akashi tarted to roughly kiss him.

Seeing that Kuroko wasn't pushing him away Akashi got on top of Kuroko and broke the kiss as he looked down at the mess of blue. Akashi smirked and planted a kiss on Kuroko's forehead.

"Tetsuya." He whispered.

"mm?"

"I love you."

((hehehe, what's gonna happen next? I know but you don't XP you will soon though. please leave reviews and such ^.^))


	4. Chapter 4

((So I have a horrible headache and school starts tomorrow so I am making another chapter while I can XP ill try to make it long and sorry for typos or anything because I'm writing this from my phone.))

Akashi smiled at the words Kuroko had to offer him and there was a knock at the door. Akashi got off of Kuroko and looked over to the door to see who had interrupted their moment, he had half a mind to throw scissors at them.

Kagami stepped through the door and looked at them both. When he had processed that Kuroko was awake he quickly went over to him.

"are you okay?" He nearly yelled.

"He is fine, I thought you left." Akashi answered for Kuroko.

"No, I stayed back for everyone. Are you sure he is fine?"

"He just needs to rest and maybe eat something."

Kagami sighed and lightly thumped Kuroko on his forehead.

"you worried me idiot." He muttered with a faint blush across his cheeks.

Kuroko offered him a light smile "I'm fine Kagami, I'll be better and at practice tomor-"

"no you won't Tetsuya." Akashi interrupted.

"w-why not?"

"you just fainted due to tiredness, overworking, and under eating. I'm not going to let you exert yourself further, not until you have fully healed. And I doubt you will be by tomorrow."

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest when Akashi crossed his arms and added on to his statement "you could waste your time arguing with me, which you should know will get you no where, or you could start resting now so you can recover faster."

Kuroko shut his mouth and looked away in defeat as he mumbled "fine." And continued looking at the opposite wall. he looked out tog the window, trying to avoid having to look at either of them. Partly due to his pouting and partly due to the blush on his cheeks.

Akashi smirked as he turned to Kagami "you should go home now, I can handle this." He said, wanting to be alone with Kuroko.

"But I want to stay too." Kagami said, wanting to comfort his fallen shadow and friend.

"He doesn't need company he needs rest."

"then why are you here?"

"to ensure that he gets his rest."

"I can do that too."

"You don't need to, I am here."

Akashi was starting to get annoyed at how persistent this young man was. He wanted to take out his scissors and just chase him out of the room so him and Kuroko could be alone. The only reason he didn't do it though is because Kuroko was right there and this was one of his friends.

"I'm his light, I should get to stay." Kagami said as he foolishly took on Akashi.

"I am the one who discovered him, coached him, helped him, trained him, etc. Should I continue listing?" Akashi said, his irritability dripping from his voice.

"Well he is mine now!"

"He was mine first and I don't remember turning him over to the likes of you."

Kagami gritted his teeth and gripped his hands into fists as he stormed out with full intention to return later. Akashi then turned to Kuroko "I don't want you to be around the likes of him." He spat out As he ran his fingers through his red hair in frustration.

"why not?" Kuroko asked as he looked over at Akashi, having tried unsuccessfully to tune out their conversation.

"He obviously thinks you are his, which you are far from. An he is cocky, I don't like that."

Kuroko laughed lightly "but you are cocky Akashi-kun."

"No, there is a difference. At least I can back up what I say, he seems to be all talk."

Kuroko laughed a little louder this time "are you jealous?" He jokingly teased.

"and what if I am?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko widened his eyes at this and looked at Akashi. When he was greeted by Akashi's serious gaze his pale face was brushed with a dust if pink as he quickly looked away.

Akashi smirked at went closer to Kuroko, hovering over him.

"Well, Tetsuya?" He said, slowly.

Kuroko didn't answer, instead he kept looking away and tried his best not to let Akashi affect him. Of course, Akashi noticed this and allowed a smirk to form on his lips and moved to walk closer to Kuroko when he was interrupted by a nurse walking in.

"I need to ask everyone but the patient to leave the room so I can to some protocol procedures that are necessary." She said as she walked in and picked up the clip board off of the end of the bed.

Akashi's smirk faded "when will he be able to leave?" He asked impatiently.

"That depends on his current condition, but he should be fine to leave after I ask him a few question."

"Fine, Tetsuya, I will be awaiting you outside of the room." Akashi said as he walked out of the room and waited out in the hallway.

Kuroko answered the questions that the nurse had to throw at him and soon he was on his way. When he exited the room Akashi was waiting for him as he promised and smirked at the frail shadow before him.

Akashi moved towards Kuroko and picked him up bridal style, earning a blush from Kuroko.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Carrying you to my apartment."

"Why?"

"Do you want to go to your apartment instead?"

"Not that! Why are you carrying me?"

"Because, you fainted due to stress and over working yourself, I am going to be taking care of you for the next few days to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm thankful, but that isn't necessary."

"If I say it is then it is, so you are staying at my apartment with me for a few dad and you are going to do what I say. You will eat when I tell you to and how much I tell you to, you will sleep when I tell you to and for how long I tell you to, and you will only get up when I allow you to. If you fail to listen to me then there will be consequences, in fact, due to your ignorance of the situation I am going to punish you when we get there as I see fit."

Kuroko gulped and opened his mouth to protest when Akashi cut him off by saying "and if you question me in any way, it will result in further punishment. Still want to argue, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko shut his mouth immediately and hid his head in Akashi's chest, shaking it slowly as a responding action, earning a wider grin from Akashi.

"Good boy." He said, almost teasingly, to Kuroko.

Akashi walked to his apartment, which wasn't too far away from the hospital, and carried Kuroko inside.

"Tetsuya, you are to bath and then go to my bed after changing into clothes I will provide for you, then you shall eat what I prepare for you. Okay?" He said, of course he wasn't waiting for Kuroko's approval, he was just making sure he heard him.

Kuroko nodded his head and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Don't make it too hot or cold Tetsuya." Akashi warned/advised.

"I won't." Kuroko said as he shut the door and started the shower. The lukewarm water pouring down his body as he breathed in Akashi's scent. He picked up the body wash that Akashi used and used it himself, smiling lightly when Akashi's smell surrounded him and became even stronger than before.

When he exited the shower, Akashi had left Kuroko some clothes to change into. There was an oversized white shirt, it was oversized due to the fact that Akashi was slightly bigger than his. The shirt went past his waist and could be passed off as a dress if it had some pattern on it. The sleeve slightly hung off of his shoulders and he had to keep pulling then up, he didn't mind though. However, he didn't have any shorts to wear. If Akashi had leant him some shorts then they would probably barley hang of of his hips, so he ended up putting his boxers on as a substitute.

When Kuroko came out, he did what he was told to do next which was to go to the bedroom. The thought if being in Akashi's bedroom cause a faint blush on Kuroko's cheeks as he walked into the dark room.

He flicked on the light and say on the bed, resting his back against some pillows that were supported by the frame of the bed.

He waited for Akashi, who didn't take much longer. He came into the room carrying a big plate of food that caused Kuroko's stomach to turn.

It's not that the food didn't look good, it did, it's just that Kuroko didn't usually eat much and his diet usually consisted of milkshakes and instant food, so his stomach didn't welcome the buffet before him too well.

Akashi must have noticed the look on Kuroko's face because he then said "You have to eat it all Tetsuya, you are too light as it is not to mention you need to build up your strength."

"But, you made so much...I don't think I could finish it if I tried."

"Well then try harder ."

Kuroko sighed when the tray was put down on his lap. It consisted of steamy broccoli, some cut up pieces of chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, corn, and water on the side. He gulped and slowly started eating his food while Akashi watched him, making him feel nervous.

"Do you have to watch me like that..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Are you questioning me Tetsuya, because if you are that means I should add more onto your punishment."

"N-no I'm not!"

Akashi smiled and climbed onto the bed next to Kuroko, wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Good boy." He said as he kissed his temple.

Akashi stayed like that, reading a book as well while Kuroko tried to force down the food. He couldn't do it in the end, leaving a little less than half of the food there. His stomach was aching and he felt as if he never wanted to eat again, it was horrible.

"Akashi, I can't do it, I might explode." He said as he laid down and curled into a ball, hugging Akashi's leg.

Akashi sighed and shut his book as he sat it down on his dresser next to the bed. "Tetsuya, you know what happens when you defy me don't you?" He said as he looked down at the blue haired boy who was curled up around his leg.

"Please don't punish me Akashi." He whimpered into his leg, holding it tighter.

"It's what has to be done." Akashi said as he brought Kuroko up from his leg to face him. "Does your stomach still hurt?" He asked.

Kuroko, who was facing Akashi while sitting on his lap, nodded his head slowly as he avoided Akashi's eyes. Akashi placed a hand on Kuroko's stomach "you are still too skinny Tetsuya." He said, sliding his hand up Kuroko's shirt to rub his stomach.

Kuroko blushed as he looked at Akashi "w-what are you doing?" He asked as he fidgeted in Akashi's lap.

"Punishing you." Akashi said with a smirk "prepare yourself Tetsuya."

((Okay, there you go. Sorry for not having written anything for two whole weeks, I was a little busy. But I shall try to write more in a smaller time period from now on. As you can guess, the next chapter will probably consist mainly of smut so as Akashi said "prepare yourself" hehehe this is gonna be good))


	6. Chapter 6

Akashi continued to slide his hands up Kuroko's shirt until it was off of him and he tossed it to the side. "After this we are going to have to take a shower, Tetsuya." He whispered into Kuroko's ear, causing him to shudder which earned a smirk from Akashi.  
"So cute~" Akashi said as he planted a small kiss on Kuroko's lips, followed by another one.  
However in this kiss Akashi licked Kuroko's bottom lip to gain further access into his mouth, his tongue exploring his mouth and teasingly rubbing against Kuroko's tongue earning another shudder from Kuroko.  
Akashi broke the kiss and started leaving marks on Kuroko's neck and chest while Kuroko rain his fingers through Akashi's hair as he moaned softly.  
"A-Akashi y-you shouldn't leave marks..." Kuroko managed to say.  
"Are you trying to tell me what to do Tetsuya?"  
"N-no..."  
"Well, nobody should see them, and if they do that means that they have seen too much of you."  
Akashi licked Kuroko's nipple over and over again and then finally took it into his mouth and started sucking on it. When he stopped it left some saliva around it and he smiled. "I like punishing you this way Tetsuya." He said as he rubbed Kuroko's erection from the outside of his boxers, earning a sharp inhale followed by a pleasurable moan.  
Kuroko's noises were enough to make Akashi hard as he licked his lips. Akashi wanted to take Kuroko right now, but he also wanted To tease Kuroko until he was practically begging for it.  
"You seem very sensitive Tetsuya." He said as he rubbed him from the outside of his boxers "eager are we?" He added when he saw Kuroko slightly rub himself against Akashi's hand.  
This statement earned a blush from Kuroko, well a darker one, as he looked into Akashi's eyes.  
Akashi lightly grinded against Kuroko from underneath which caused him to moan a little louder, also causing him to get a little harder against Akashi's hand.  
He reached Into his boxers and started teasing the tip of his erection, feeling his Precum against his finger. "No no no, not yet Tetsuya." He whispered as he continued to tease him "If you cum before I say so I will have to punish you even more, which I have no problem with~"  
Kuroko gripped Akashi's shoulders and pressed his chest against his. He panted into Akashi's ear, his chest moving up and down with each breathe he took.  
Akashi smiled at this and rubbed his erection against Tetsuya from underneath him to get yet another reaction.  
Tetsuya moaned into Akashi's ear which only made him get harder. "P-please Akashi..."  
"Mm~ what is it Tetsuya?"  
"L-let me..."  
"What was that?"  
Kuroko stayed silent and Akashi rubbed the tip of his erection again causing Kuroko to go over the edge.  
"P-please let me cum."  
Akashi smirked and put Kuroko down on his back "you want it that bad Tetsuya?" He said teasingly as he looked down at the blue mess.  
Kuroko nodded as lust clouded his eyes, he needed more, he couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Hm, show me how much you want it." Akashi said as he leaned back against the bed frame and took off his pants. Even his boxers could hide his erection now and Kuroko widened his eyes at the sight.  
"Come here, Tetsuya." Akashi teased as he waited for him.  
Kuroko got onto his knees and bent down to Akashi's boxers, slowly taking him out. When he saw up close how big he had gotten he gulped and thought of what to do next.  
Kuroko slowly licked it up an down, earning soft moans from Akashi. Then he took him into his mouth, doing his best to suck him while he moved his tongue around him.  
Akashi grabbed Kuroko's blue hair into his hands and thrusted lightly into Kuroko's mouth. It felt so good that he could barely hold it in anymore.  
After not even a minute more Akashi slid his hands down to Kuroko's hole and started fingering him, holding back as much us he could while he prepared the bluenette for what was to come.  
Kuroko took his mouth off of Akashi to moan at him being fingered. A trail of saliva led from his mouth to Akashi's erection. The mess that was Kuroko turned Akashi on even more to the point that he couldn't stand it anymore.  
He flipped Kuroko onto his back and whispered an apology as he thrusted hard into Kuroko.  
Kuroko yelled out, gripping the sheets and feet digging into the bed as his back arched and tears approached his eyes.  
He was feeling so many emotions at once. Pain and pleasure, both at the same time. How was that even possible?  
He also felt regret and longing, love and hate, confusion. Confusion. That was the one that rang out in his head the most. He was confused more than anything else.  
He didn't have time to focus on that though as both of them hit their climax and Kuroko allowed a single tear to fall down his cheek.  
After that, Akashi pulled out and smiled down at Kuroko "good boy, now lets go to bed."  
"But...we're dirty Akashi."  
"We can shower tomorrow, I'm sure your tired."  
Kuroko nodded and they both got into a more comfortable position. Akashi was spooning Kuroko as they both fell asleep.  
Well, Akashi fell asleep. Kuroko was left awake, with only his thoughts to keep him company.  
Hadn't be moved on? Hadn't he moved in from his past? Apparently not...  
Confusion overwhelmed him as he softly wept into his pillow. What was he doing? He hated the G.O.M for what they became, he hated himself for letting it get that far. He hated himself now, for letting himself get sucked back into all of this. What was he going to do now?

(Shit just got real, that's all I'm gonna say))


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroko woke up to Akashi hugging him from behind, holding him close as if he were afraid he would leave him. Kuroko sighed when he realized he wouldn't be able to get up without waking up Akashi, not that he really needed to.

However, the situation at hand was causing Kuroko to feel a little bit of anxiety. He changed school, he changed friends, he changed paths, all for a reason. He left his old middle school and his old basket ball team because he wasn't happy there. He left because he needed to move on, and when he does move on the G.O.M decide to squeeze their way back into his life. This isn't helping, but he can't help but feel slightly happy.

He did have his good times in middle school, and sometimes he wished he could return to those times. So the thought of that possibly coming true is amazing to him. But the outcome in the end was always inevitable. Plus, he has a new team now, a new light, a new captain, a new life. He is different now. Probably my his personality, but his outlook on everything. He doesn't want to get hurt again. He can't handle that.

Akashi wakes up after a little while and smirks against Kuroko's shoulder. He goes to his ear and whispers "good morning Tetsuya."

This earns a slight shiver from said boy which in return earns another smirk from Akashi.

Kuroko snuggled into a nearby pillow and Akashi got up once he heard a knock on the door. He pulled on a robe to cover up the fact that he only had boxers on and Kuroko got dressed once he left the room.

Kuroko left the room once he was dressed in the clothes he had worn the previous day. He walked out cautiously as he saw who was at the door. It was Aomine. Surprise surprise.

Kuroko walked out of the room a little for confidently once he knew who was out there and Aomine looked at him past Akashi and flashed him a smile.

Akashi looked back at Kuroko and then at Aomine "what are you doing ere?" He said as if he were repeating himself.

"I came to see Tetsu."

"You saw him, now leave."

"I don't want to."

Akashi glared at him which caused him to jump back a little, but he didn't leave. Kuroko walked up behind Akashi and Akashi blocked him from leaving, not that he was going to.

"Bakagami was complaining about you guys and I came to check it out." Aomine explained further.

Akashi didn't respond as he continued to hide Kuroko behind his back.

"What is up with you guys?" Aomine added.

"We fucked." Akashi said bluntly.

Aomine and Kuroko widened their eyes and Akashi shut the door in Aomines face as he turned back to Kuroko.

"What did you say that for?!" Kuroko nearly yelled.

"It's the truth Tetsuya."

"You didn't need to tell him that!"

"I wanted to though."

"Why?"

"Because you are mine, and now he knows it."

"I am not yours."

"Yes you are. You always have been."

Kuroko blushed and gritted his teeth as he pushed his way past Akashi and out of his place. This was making him angry.

He is not a possession, and even if he was, who was it that agreed to him being Akashi's.

Kuroko continue walking down the stairs of the apartment until he bumped into Aomine who was still leaving.

Aomine stared down at Kuroko and smiled lightly "Yo, Tetsu." He said.

"Hey." Kuroko mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tetsu, it may have been a year or two but I still know how to read you, even if its just a little bit."

"It's fine Aomine, I'm just tired."

"Of...last night?"

Kuroko blushed and immediately narrowed his eyes at Aomine as a warning. He put up his hands in surrender "sorry." He said as he and Kuroko continued walking.

"Kagami is worried about you." Aomine said in a more serious tone.

"Why?" Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice.

"I don't know, but it was pretty obvious. He kept asking about you when he bumped into me at the park and it was really annoying."

"So that's why you came?"

"Well, that's not all."

"What else is there?"


	8. Chapter 8

Akashi placed a hand on Kurokos shoulder and interrupted before Aomine could answer. Kuroko turned to face him and then immediately backed up a little and looked from Akashi to Aomine.

"Tetsuya, what's wrong?" Akashi asked calmly.

"Tetsu?" Aomine said in confusion.

Kuroko shook his head as tears stung in his eyes "do you guys enjoy doing this? Watching me fall down and then when I pick myself back up you do it all over again."

"Tetsuya-"

"Or is it just that amusing that you can't help yourself?"

"Oi Tetsu-"

"Or maybe it's just that it's too easy to do so. Well, I'm sick of it. Just leave me alone.."

"Oi-"

"I have a new team, a new light, a new captain, a new life. Just let me be happy. Just let me fool myself into happiness for a little bit longer before you have to knock me down again."

Kuroko then turned around to walk away. Aomine made a move to stop him but was interrupted by a glare from Akashi. Akashi wanted to stop Kuroko too, but he knew that Kuroko needed to be alone for a while. He needed to clear his head, and they wouldn't be able to help him right now. He needed to find the answer on his own.

Kuroko continued walking until he was out of their sight, oblivious to his surroundings and trapped within his thoughts. He kept walking, unaware of where he was going. He didn't care.

This was all so confusing. Right when he got better, right when he thought he moved on, this happens. His past friends come along to collide with his new ones. It's almost as if they are doing this on purpose just to watch him fall down.

Kuroko continued walking, not paying attention to his surroundings, and then out of nowhere a pair of headlights and a blasting car horn snapped him back to reality. But it was too late as an excruciating pain followed the impact of the car and then black surrounded , and his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Kuroko remembered waking up momentarily with a sharp pain all over his body. Tears sprung to his eyes as he bit back a scream that came out despite him biting his lip down until blood sprung out.  
Soft hands were running through his hair as a quite "shhh." Followed each stroke.  
Reassuring words came from that mouth and it wasn't until Kuroko finally opened his eyes that he noticed it was Akashi.  
Immediately Kuroko wanted to apologize for his foolishness and wanted to sob into the redheads shoulder, but he didn't dare move an inch due to the pain he was in.  
He heard panicked voices that surrounded them along with the sound of a siren. However Akashi's words rung the loudest.  
The next thing he knew, everything went black again and the warming body that was Akashi was no longer there to help him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroko woke up in a hospital bed and allowed himself to take in his surroundings. Bandages all over his body along with an IV on his arm. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he started freaking out due to the fact that he was at the hospital. He hated hospitals.  
He started hyperventilating and struggled to get out of the bed. A loud groan escaped his lips as pain pierced through him. A gently hand pushed him back onto the bed as it then rubbed his cheeks lovingly.  
Kuroko looked up to see that the source of the hand was Akashi.  
Kuroko calmed down a little at the soothing motions of Akashi's hand rubbing his cheek and sometimes entangling into his hair.  
Kuroko felt tears stinging in his eyes at the thought of his actions and this time didn't bite them back.  
As tears streamed down his cheeks Akashi kept rubbing his cheek.  
"What is it Tetsuya? Why are you crying? Do you need more pain medication?"  
Kuroko sobbed a little more and shook his head softly.  
"I don't want to be here, I don't want to be in the hospital." Kuroko said.  
That was partly true, Kurokos fear of hospitals did go very far. However the reason behind his tears at the moment were due to his own thoughts of Akashi. His own actions towards his old friends. Not only that, but his current situation as well.  
His emotions were conflicting and confusing, he couldn't take it and didn't want to feel like this anymore. This heartache, it was all too much to bear.  
"Tetsuya, you need to stay here for a while longer. We can't release you until you are healed."  
"But-"  
"No buts Tetsuya, this is your own fault. You foolishly walked into the road and got his by a truck. Do you know how worried you made me? Do you know how much trouble you have caused? Staying in the hospital to heal is the least you can do to atone for your foolish actions."  
Kuroko let a few more tears stream down his face before saying "I-I'm sorry Akashi."  
"It's okay Tetsuya, just get better."  
"No, I'm really sorry."  
Kuroko sat up a little more and looked at Akashi in the eyes despite the pain it cause him. Tears still flowing out of his eyes as he said "I was acting childishly and I hurt you, it's not okay and I hate this. I-I am really sorry for hurting you Akashi, and I'm really s-sorry for causing you trouble."  
Akashi kissed Kurokos head and whispered "I know. Just rest for me, okay?"  
Kuroko cried a little longer as he laid down on the bed, Akashi's hand gently rubbing his upper arm, minding the scrapes and bruises that covered it. They stayed like this until Kuroko fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_

Kuroko was later woken up by quiet whispers of dispute that filled his hospital room. He peeked his eyes open to see Kagami and Akashi both standing near the door.  
It was true that they were whispering, but it was more of a quiet yelling. Kuroko was able to hear their dispute and still seem asleep.  
"You don't tell me what to do." Kagami spat out.  
"I tell everyone what to do and they listen if they know what's good for them. I suggest you do the same."  
"Like hell I will! Kuroko is my partner now and not yours! I have a right to be here as his friend!"  
"You have a right to leave before I have to resort to extreme measures."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Do you really want it to get that far?"  
"I'm not leaving."  
"Fine, so be it."


	10. Chapter 10

(Sorry if this took forever guys, every time I finished it it would delete itself an this is like the fourth time I have tried ._. I meant for this chapter to be long but it can't be because I really just want to update it ASAP because people have been telling me to hurry up. So here it is, I promisepromisepromise that next chapter will be long to make up for my laziness up to this)

Akashi shot a glare at Kagami before he turned to Kuroko who had his eyes opened. He didn't bother trying to pretend to be asleep anymore. He smiled at the bluenette and walked towards him, stroking his cheek when he got there.  
"Awake?" Akashi said softly, still stroking his cheek.  
"Yes..." Kuroko answered reluctantly.  
"For how long?"  
"Long enough."  
Akashi smiled and followed by it was a chuckled. Then his smiled turned into something like a smirked as he took Kurokos cheeks in his hands.  
Kuroko stared up at Akashi as he was being kissed softly, but thoroughly.  
The speed of the kiss was slow but Akashi's tongue was thoroughly going through his mouth. Wet sounds came from the kiss as soft lips met even softer ones.  
Kuroko widened his eyes and then quickly shut them to enjoy the kiss. Despite the pain in his body whenever he moved, this was the opposite. He wasn't experiencing any pain at the moment, maybe due to some pain medication of some sort, but it was wonderful.  
A dark red blush covered the pale boys face as he enjoyed the kiss.  
Then Kuroko snapped back to reality and pulled away from Akashi, his body immediately regretting it as well as his mind. Oh well. It couldn't be helped right now.  
Not only was Kagami just in the room watching them, but he had run out after seeing that. Great. Another thing to explain when he got out.  
Sighing, the bluenette leant his head back in the hospital bed and closed his eyes. This was not a predicament that he wanted to be in. Not even one he wanted to think about being in, but he couldn't help it.  
1. He hated hospitals  
2. Kagami probably thinks he's a gay little whore or something  
3. Everything he has run away from up to this point has caught up with him.  
And finally 4. He was hit with a car!  
Not exactly something someone wants to happen to them on a daily bases.  
Of course, he knew it was his fault, but it's not like he planned, nor did he want, for any of this to happen. It's like a soap opera, next thing you know his dad will burst in insisting that he has found his long lost brother who also happens to Akashi. With his luck he wouldn't be shocked if that did happen. He then immediately prayed that it wouldn't, he probably wouldn't be able to take it anymore if anything else crazy like this happened.  
Kuroko sighed and opened his eyes to see red/gold ones staring down at him. Akashi was stroking Kuroko's hair and he didn't mind. It was a comforting feeling that relaxed him and made him forget about the situation at hand. Even if only for a little while.  
"Why did you do that?" Kuroko said softly.  
"Do what Tetsuya?" Akashi said, playing stupid.  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
"No, please be specific."  
"The kiss."  
"The kiss?"  
"The one just now."  
"Because he would back down."  
"Back down?"  
"Tetsuya, you are mine and mine alone, I will not settle for sharing you. Even if you don't like it, you are mine. I don't even like letting you go to different schools, if I could then I would lock you up so only I could be with you. However, I know that will cause Tetsuya to dislike me so I could never so such a thing."  
Kuroko opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't an object to be possessed, and also he would never let Akashi lock him away, when Akashi interrupted him.  
"But in return, I am yours Tetsuya."  
Kuroko had to process what was just said and then brought his hands up to cover his blushing face. A soft chuckle came from Akashi along with the familiar petting sensation.  
"You're so cute."  
"I'm not cute."  
"But you are."  
"I'm a man."  
"You're a boy."  
"Either way, we aren't supposed to be cute."  
"Then what do you want to be called?"  
"I'm manly Akashi..."  
Akashi couldn't help but laugh at this. How would Kuroko: the short, pale, weak, adorable, blue haired/eyed, and gentle little Kuroko, be anything but cute? Maybe sweet? But certainly not manly.  
Just thinking of Kuroko possibly possessing manliness made Akashi laugh even more.  
"Having fun there?" Kuroko pouted.  
Kuroko knew that he wasn't manly, but he felt that Akashi was going a little bit over board with his laughter. Was it really that hard to imagine Kuroko being manly?  
"Come on Tetsuya, manly? No offense, but you are anything but." Akashi said, kissing Kurokos temple. "Just settle for being my cute little Tetsuya." He whispered into his ear.  
Kuroko shivered with a deep blush on his face.  
"Ah, it's time to take your medicine Tetsuya Kuroko." The doctor said as he walked in.  
Akashi stayed down by Kuroko and Kuroko blushed a little at the doctor seeing Akashi kiss his temple.  
Kuroko looked up at the tall figure who was handing him a glass of water and three pills. He looked at Akashi and then back at the doctor "what are those?" He said softly.  
"Your pain medication. You see, you were hurt various of ways and if you do not take this then you will experience excruciating pain. So I'm afraid it's not optional."  
Akashi shot a side glare at the doctor for being so blunt and then rubbed Kuroko's cheek lovingly "Just take the pills." He encouraged.  
Sighing, the blue haired male took the pills in his hand and swallowed them down with some water. Then the doctor smiled as grabbed a clip board off of the end of the bed.  
"Would you like me to explain your condition to you?" He said in a deep voice that rumbled through the room.  
Before Kuroko could answer Akashi did it for him. "Please do."  
"Well, it's not good, but it could be worse. First of all, you have scrapes up your arms from sliding against the road after being hit, you flipped over a few times so as a result both sides are scraped. Your hips are bruised from the impact of the car and you hit your head a few times on the road, but you don't have a concussion. Your ankle was...moved in ways that it should not have moved so, you have a broken ankle. We have put a temporary cast on it though, we will change to a real cast it a weeks time."  
The doctor scanned over the page a his smile faded. He looked at Kuroko and Akashi "and there's one more thing." He said reluctantly.  
"What is it?" Akashi said. It was less of a question and more of an order to get on with it.  
"Well, he has a large amount of blood loss, and also he-"  
"Get on with It."  
"We believe that he will have to stay here for a few days for some tests."  
"Tests?"  
"We have reason to suspect that he has leukemia."

(Sorry if it sucks, I have been writing these on my phone. Also, sorry if it seems to escalate too quickly in this story. I usually write better than this ._. Bye~))


	11. Chapter 11

Kuroko widened his eyes at what the doctor said.

"W-what? That can't be true! No one in my family has had that and I feel fine!"

"Well, in your medical history it shows that just before you were born your mother beat it, however we think it exists in you so we need to make sure."

"This can't me true!"

Kuroko felt tears stinging in his eyes and a deep feeling of fear inside of him. Akashi rubbed his shoulders lightly and said "it's okay Tetsuya, it might not be there. They just want to be sure."

Kuroko shook his head.

"It's not there." He said as he physically started shaking. "It's not there, it can't be."

"We just need to make sure."

"H-how?"

"Well, the details aren't that important..."

"Tell us." Akashi ordered.

"We will need to stick a needle into your bone to collect a sample."

"W-w-will it hurt?" Kuroko said

"...yes."

Kuroko shook his head which resulted in Akashi rubbing his arms even more in an attempt to calm the blue hair male.

"I'll be here when you get out ok? So just stay strong." He whispered to Kuroko.

"D-do we have to do the test now?" Kuroko asked, hoping he would have more time to prepare himself.

"Actually, we want to do the test when you have recovered from the accident a little more. So that's why we want to keep you here for a few more days." The doctor explained as he sat down the clip board "I know this is scary, but even if you do have it then we could get rid of it if we act early."

Kuroko kept his gaze down at his lap and simply nodded at the doctors words.

After a while of Akashi just comforting him, visiting hours were over and he had to leave. So Kuroko was left that night alone with only his thoughts to keep him company.

_

_  
"Hey." Akashi said as he walked into Kurokos hospital room.

"Hey." Kuroko replied.

"Getting sick of it here yet? I would think so considering it's been almost a week."

"I was sick of it on the way here."

"That is true, but don't worry. You will be out soon."

"You don't know that..."

"Yes I do, I'm absolute, remember?"

Kuroko showed a small smile "yes, it's hard to forget when you keep reminding me."

"Well, I feel it to be necessary."

A knock on the door interrupted then and the doctor came in with a clip board at hand.

"Tetsuya Kuroko, I believe we can test you now." He said, not moving his eyes from the clip board

Kuroko simply nodded and Akashi helped him sit up in his bed. A wheel chair was brought to him to wheel him to the room so he wouldn't have to walk with his bad ankle.

"I'll be here when you are done." Akashi reassure him as he was wheeled away.

Kuroko came out of the hospital room a while later and Akashi got up right when he saw a hint of blue in the distant hallway.

He practically ran over to Kuroko and knelt down as he cupped the pale males face in his hands and looked into the blue eyes in front of him.

"Are you okay Tetsuya?" He asked, ready to kill the doctor if he cause more pain than needed.

"I-I'm fine." Kuroko managed out

His face was flushed and his hands were still shaking from some left over fear, he was obviously anything but "fine."

"Don't lie to me Tetsuya. Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?" Akashi said as he stroked his thumb over Kurokos pale cheeks.

"I'm fine Akashi." Kuroko repeated. "But letting the nurse take me back to my room would be helpful."

Akashi got up and then followed them back to the room, when they were left alone Akashi started overflowing with questions again.

"Are you sure you are okay? Are you hurting or feeling bad? Did that scum hurt you? Are you hungry? Do you need or want anything? You look pale, do you need to rest?"

"Akashi, what I need is for you to calm down. I'm feeling fine, at first it hurt a lot but when he finished it got a little better, and then i got a shot that calmed me down. I'm not hungry, and I don't need to rest since that's all I've been doing for the past week now."

Akashi smiled "since when did you become the calm one?" He said softy as he brushed his fingers through the baby blue hair.

"Since I started taking medicine that made me loopy."

"Loopy?"

"It was a joke, the point is it calmed me down a little. And being here for a while I kinda got used to it."

"Well that's good."

Akashi smiled, they spent a few hours like that. Then visiting hours ended and they had to say their goodbyes.

"I'll be here tomorrow when you get the results back okay?"

"Okay, I won't hear them until you come."

Then Akashi left.

The next day, around lunch, the doctor arrived at Kurokos room again with the results at hand, but Akashi wasn't their yet.

"Kuroko, we have your results now." He said as he held them up.

"Can we wait? I told someone I wouldn't hear them unless he was here."

"We can wait a while longer and I can return, but once I get back I need to read them to you. I'm sorry but I'm busy and can't afford to throw off my schedule just because of one patient."

"I understand, he should be back by then."

"Ok, I'll be back later."

Then the doctor left, leaving Kuroko with an unsettling feeling of anxiety in his stomach. He was usually here by the time Kuroko woke up, so why wouldn't he be here at such an important time?

Akashi went on his way to go to the hospital where Kuroko was staying, but ran into Kagami on the way. Why now?

"Hey!" Kagami yelled at the captain as he came closer.

"What do you want?" Akashi said in annoyance, he needed to get to Kuroko.

"About you and Kuroko," kagami glared "I won't let you have him."

"You don't have a choice."

"What?!"

"He was mine since the very beginning and he always will be, even if he is not in my sights he will be mine. Even if I were to ever hand him over to anyone, which would never happen, it sure wouldn't be to the likes of you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuyas lover, and a very successful air to a very successful family and company. You couldn't compete with me even if you tried."

"You know wha-...whatever. You know, kuroko would hate me if I beat your face in like I want to."

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"I hate you!"

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual, can I leave now? I have to go see Tetsuya."

"...how is he?"

"He's fine."

"No he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to see him one day during the week...and he was crying. What's wrong?"

"That's none of your business."

"Yes it is! You have to accept that he isn't just yours and that he has a new team now!"

"I don't have to listen to a nuisance like you."

Kagami grit his teeth as he watch Akashi turn his back towards him. However, it wasn't too long until Akashi encountered another tall male.

"Daiki?" Akashi stated as the tan teen walked up to him.

"How's Tetsu?"

"He's fine."

"Really? Is he out yet?"

"Not yet, but soon."

"Why isn't he out yet?"

"He got hit with a car Daiki, you can't just walk home after that. I need to go."

"Wait! What was wrong with him?!"

"Scrapes and bruises..."

"What else?"

"There was nothing else Daiki, now move."

"Your not telling me everything. He wouldn't still be in the hospital or a couple of scrapes and bruises."

Akashi glared up at the taller team "are you defying me Daiki? You must know the consequences by now."

Aomine gulped as Akashi pulled a pair of red scissors from his coat, pleased with Aomines reaction.

"Fine." He mumbled as he shoved his hands into his pocket and started to walk away.

Akashi then started to the hospital again.

Akashi still wasn't there when the doctor came back an hour later, Kuroko started hyperventilating at the thought that something could have happened to Akashi. Was he okay? Would he come eventually?

"Kuroko, I have to read the results now." The doctor stated.

"...I understand."

"Okay-"

The doctor was cut off my the door swinging open and almost hitting him, it damn well might have if he handy of acted quickly and moved away.

Akashi walked in, sweaty and slightly out of breath, however he gained his composure pretty quickly due to his fitness.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya, I came across a few...obstacles."

"That's fine Akashi, I'm glad you're all right."

"I need to read the results now." The doctor chimed in.

Akashi nodded and went over to Kuroko, holding his hand within his to calm him down.

"Okay, here are the results."

((Sorry it took so long, don't hate me for the ending ._. Please review!))


End file.
